Yin Yang
by Sally Fantastic
Summary: Appearances by Deadpool! Two twin robots are asked to join The Avengers. Problem is, one of the twins starts remembering her past. Iron Man/OC, Thor/OC, Deadpool/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (A/N): Hello! This is a Deadpool/OC, Thor/OC, and Iron Man/OC story. **

**There are some hints of incest made by Deadpool and others, but nothing to big. Some girl-on-girl, but it isn't something cringe-worthy. C: Hope you like!**

**Notes:**

**Rosie Huntington-Whitely is a Victoria Secret model, as Thor says. You can find her on Google Images.**

**The cover picture is from the anime called Chobits. Just imagine them as humans.**

**To cover up any confusion:**

**White and youngest: Sylvia. Sylvia doesn't get much of anything because her brain was made to act like a younger human sister.**

**Black and oldest: Seraphina. Seraphina acts more like a human and goofier than Sylvia.**

**If anywhere in the story, I call the twins Eleanor or anything, it's because originally Black was Eleanor and White hadn't had an official name yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters, like Iron Man, Thor, Deadpool, Spider-Man, and May. I do, however, own my OCs, Seraphina and Sylvia, and any other OCs that may be introduced.**

* * *

The two twin girls were standing hand-in-hand at the weird entrance to a small house. They were unsure how they got there and where they were. The one in white looked to her sister, the one in black, and she returned the stare.

"Do you know where we are?" White asked.

"No. Do you?" Black replied.

"No. Do you remember our names?"

"I know yours but I don't know mine," Black dug into her boots and showed White a piece of paper. White took it from Black and read it out loud.

"White: Sylvia." Sylvia looked over at Black.

"Do you remember my name?" Black asked. Sylvia dug into her identical white boots and showed Black the same piece of paper. Black took it.

"Black: Seraphina." Seraphina read. The twins looked at the house.

"Should we go in?" They asked each other at the same time. They nodded at the same time, and opened the gate with their free hands, not daring to separate from each other. Sylvia looked over at Seraphina, unsure of what to do. Seraphina smiled at her younger (by about five seconds) sister and knocked on the door. Sylvia looked at her curiously.

The door opened to reveal a woman. "Can I help you ladies?" She asked.

"We're lost." Sylvia said.

"We don't know where we are." Seraphina finished. The woman raised a brow.

"Well, come on in. We have a phone you girls could use to call your mother." The two exchanged looks.

"What's a 'mother'?" Sylvia asked, tilting her head in curiosity to the woman. She blinked.

"You don't know what a mother is? You know, 'mommy', 'mama'... The person who made you two?"

"We're supposed to call daddy 'mother'?" Seraphina said to Sylvia.

"No, daddy told us to call him that. Should I ask him?" Seraphina shook her head.

"No, I tried. Our connection seems to be broken. Um, ma'am, we're... not from around here. We don't know how we got here. Ow!" Seraphina yelled out, and Sylvia looked at her worringly.

"What is it?" Sylvia watched as Seraphina grabbed a piece of paper, the woman still standing there confused.

"Um... is 'Peter' here?" Seraphina asked. The woman nodded.

"I'm May, let me go get him for you..." She said, letting the two girls walk into the foyer. Sylvia watched the woman go up the stairs, then patted her white dress.

"I'm almost out of battery." She whispered to Seraphina. Seraphina looked at Sylvia concerned. She squeezed the twin's hand.

"Don't worry, we'll get you charged up before you die." She replied reassuringly, then May and 'Peter' walked downstairs.

"Can I... help you?" Peter asked the two. Seraphina handed him the piece of paper, and Sylvia watched the exchange curiously. The young man told May that he had to speak to these two privately, then went upstairs, the two following.

He explained that he was The Amazing Spider-Man (which Seraphina thought, 'why amazing?'). Peter then said that they were to be named Yin Yang (he was now reading off of the paper), and when not together, Sylvia will be under the alias of 'White' and Seraphina 'Black'.

Nick Fury phoned their creator (Sylvia did not know who Nick Fury was, and neither did her sister) asking to deploy you out to the nearest super-hero's house to be picked up by one named, 'Deadpool' (to which Peter seemed very angry about). Sylvia and Seraphina were to crash at Deadpool's place until further notice.

"What do we have to do with Nick Pool and Dead Fury?" Sylvia asked innocently, and Seraphina looked over at her sister.

"It's Nick Fury and Deadpool."

"Whatever." Peter watched amused at the two until answering the question when they both looked over at him.

"Nick Fury is the director of The Avengers, I'm sure you've heard of them, and Deadpool is-"

"**HELLO!**" A man in a red and black spandex suit came bursting through the doors. Sylvia watched as Seraphina grabbed Peter and put him behind the two. Half-invisible hands came out of their backs and they got into a fighting stance next to each other, their eyes glowing a white color. The man laughed, grabbing his two pistols and pointing it to the girls. "Hey, hey! I'm Deadpool! You know... The Merc With A Mouth?" Sylvia went back to her normal stance, but her sister made no move to do the same.

"Deadpool. We are to, ahem, 'crash' with you?" Deadpool smiled under his mask.

"Yup! Come on, let's get outta here before Spidey's senses start tingling." Peter scoffed and the two girls turned to him.

"It was very nice meeting you, Peter." Seraphina said.

"We hope to cross paths again." Sylvia finished. He smiled at the two and wrote his number down on an index card.

"Call me if anything. Trust me, with this one, you're gonna need the number." And the three were off.

* * *

When they got to Deadpool's, Seraphina burst out laughing. "WHAT A DUMP!" And in reply, Deadpool slumped.

"I don't see you with anything but the clothes on your back." Sylvia ignored the two and walked into the house by herself. Seraphina and Deadpool exchanged glances, then walked in. To their surprise, Sylvia was speaking to Iron Man and Thor.

"Yes, my sister can be stubborn sometimes. I am Sylvia." She was saying, and Thor rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean by siblings being stubborn." He said.

"**YAY! GOD, IRON MAN, AND WHATEVER YOU TWO ARE SLEEPOVER! WE CAN EAT POPCORN, PLAY DRESS-UP, AND WATCH THAT NEW MILEY CYRUS MOVIE, LOL!**" Deadpool yelled out, and Seraphina stared at him.

"We're robots." The two said at the same time.

"See? That makes sense. Robots of how old, might I ask? Although, um, you both look very young..." Iron Man said.

"Dad said our bodies are made to match the exact measurements of one Rosie Huntington-Whitely, and we're made to look twenty-two." Iron man smirks and so does Deadpool, but Thor looks over at them.

"That one model?"

Iron Man dismissed the question with a flick of the wrist, then looked back at the girls.

"Well! Why don't we go to the back and you girls show us what you got?" The two nod and they all go to the backyard, which was pretty much a forest. Sylvia looked over at Iron Man and Thor, unsure whether or not to destroy the place. Iron Man laughed. "Go ahead! It's not like Deadpool can do much about it!" Deadpool glared at Iron Man through the mask, then nodded at Sylvia and Seraphina. The two looked over at each other, and whispered amongst each other. They took a deep breath.

"Iron Man," They flew into the air, and shot fire to one of the trees. "Thor." They landed on the ground, but only causing a bit of lightning to come out.

But still enough to fry someone to ash.

"We're still working on that one. Dad said we can't be exactly like the God of Thunder." Seraphina explained.

"We can regenerate like Deadpool, but it causes our battery to run out. Would you like to see more?" Iron Man shook his head.

"Nah. Pretty impressive!"

"Very impressive." Thor corrected.

"WELL, if we're all done here, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to have that slumberparty now." Deadpool said, signaling to his house with his thumb. Iron Man rolled his eyes and put his mask back on.

"It was nice meeting you ladies. We'll be back tomorrow with the rest of The Avengers. We have much to discuss." And with that, Thor and Iron Man went away.

* * *

Sylvia and Seraphina decided to sleep on the floor. Yeah, robots sleep too!

Unfortunately, they have nightmares too.

Sylvia woke up screaming in the middle of the night, and it woke up the two others from their slumber. She didn't want to talk and just kept deadpan for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alriiight! So this chapter reveals some past of Sylvia and Seraphina. If you hadn't noticed, Sylvia is the actual main main character of this story. Seraphina is a main character too, but it focuses around Sylvia. **

**By the way, don't worry. The story doesn't end here.**

**KEY:**

_Written like this- Thoughts/Memories_

_**Written like this- Thoughts/Memories that are yelled or screamed, Important moments.**_

* * *

Seraphina woke up in the morning to screams, but not screams of horror. Screams of arguments. She looked up and saw Sylvia and Deadpool.

"What?! So now I'm not allowed to even leave the damn place until I get authority from this Fury guy?!"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! Thanks for finally understandin', doll." He said, grabbing some chips and looking over at Seraphina. "Well, good morning to you too! Might want to check her out, she might be low on battery or something." She sighed, that would explain her sister's sudden outbursts.

Sylvia groaned, smacking her metal head against the wall. Seraphina walked up to her twin and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I know it sucks that we can't leave, but on the bright side we still get to meet nice people! Like Thor, and Iron Man, Peter, and Deadpool!" Sylvia growled.

"Deadpool is no friendly man. Are you even a man at all?!" She yelled out, and he ignored her, watching some reruns. Seraphina grabbed her sister's hand and transferred some power to her sister.

"If you would've slept last night, you would have charged up. Speaking of which, what happened last night?" Before Sylvia could answer, there was a knock on the door. And another. And another, yet Deadpool made no move to get up. Sighing again, Seraphina opened the door. Tony and Thor were standing there.

"Thank you! You don't know how many times I've had to kick open the door to get in here!" Tony exclaimed, and Thor sighed.

"We're here to take you to Director Fury now." Seraphina nodded, and Sylvia walked up to them, and they were off. Deadpool didn't bother getting up to say goodbye, and neither of the robots seemed to care.

_'I wonder what it'll be like there...'_ Sylvia thought._ 'Will there be friendly people, like Thor and Iron Man? Speaking of which...'_

"Hey, Iron Man?" He didn't stop walking, but he did look towards her.

"Yes?"

"What's your real name?"

"Tony Stark." What a short conversation. Thor looked between the two but didn't say anything.

Sylvia didn't know if it was because they found her sister more appealing.

She was just a robot who wasn't supposed to be able to feel emotions. Even dad's girlfriend told her so. It was an accident that she could feel emotions.

_"Accident?" Sylvia asked, tears pouring down her face. "**You're** the accident here! You were never supposed to meet dad! Dad is only supposed to love me! **ME**!" John Shepard, the twin's creator, was standing next to Marian, his girlfriend._

_"Don't you **dare** speak to Marian like that, young lady!" He yelled out. Seraphina sat on the couch, not arguing, more like for protection._

_"Don't defend her, father! You love me, don't you?! Not this... this... **whore**!" Seraphina looked up in shock, John gasped and Marian scoffed._

_"Sylvia Shepard, where did you learn that language?" Seraphina shifted in her seat, and Marian slapped Sylvia._

_"If anyone's the whore here, it's you. I've heard your conversations with the other one, Sylvia. You love your FATHER? Do you know how disgusting that is? He'll never love you. No one will ever love you. You're a disgrace. If anyone is to blame here, it is simply you. Now get lost before I break you limb by limb, you freak. **You robot!**" More tears fell down Sylvia's face as she looked at her father, hoping he would stop Marian, but he never did. He just gave her a suitcase._

_"I've packed your things. Please leave, and I never want to see your face again." Sylvia looked over at Seraphina, who stood up and walked next to her father._

_"I'm sorry, my dear sister, but I cannot go with you." Marian laughed._

_"What? You think you're staying too? Ha ha ha! Please, you little suck up. Get out of here." Seraphina stared at John's girlfriend before turning to her father._

_"If that is what you wish, I shall be gone. Let's go, Sylvia." Sylvia stared at her sister in disgust. How could her own sister not want to go with her? The two left the house, and Sylvia took one last glance at the small, two room house._

_Marian and John were standing at the doorway. Marian was laughing, and smirking, and John was deadpan. As they walked down the street, getting farther and farther away from their house, the two sisters suddenly felt very faint, and they both went into deep slumber. The only thing Sylvia remembered seeing was someone slipping papers into their boots, and picking them both up._

Suddenly, Seraphina didn't feel Sylvia next to her anymore. She stopped and looked back. Sylvia was on the ground, just lying there.

"Stop! Stop walking!" Seraphina yelled, running up to her sister. Her eyes were closed. Tony and Thor walked up to the two.

"Is she okay?" Thor asked, genuine concern in his voice. Seraphina started breathing rather quickly.

"I-I don't know! I don't know what's wrong with her! Sylvia, can you hear me!" Tony put a hand to her wrist, then pulled it back, rolling his eyes.

"That was the stupidest thing I've done, and I do a lot of stupid things. Of course robots wouldn't have a pulse. Is there any way to check if she's still alive?" Seraphina nodded, tears streaming. She put her forehead to her sisters, and breathed out.

"She's alive. But I don't know what's wrong." Sylvia sat up in Seraphina's arms, and she squealed in glee. "Sylvia! What in heaven's happened?" Seraphina watched has Sylvia pushed herself out of Seraphina's arms and stand, glaring at her.

"You aren't my sister, you scum." Were her final words, and she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Three chapters in a day, and I'm not even sure people are reading this, Ha ha! I just enjoy writing!**

**So here's Sylvia's past. But there's a surprise later on... c:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking along the road without Seraphina was honestly the hardest thing Sylvia could ever do, but what she saw... or rather, what she remembered was horrible. Was it true? Did Seraphina really wish to stay at John's house, and not go with her? It was all that Marian's fault. If she never put those things in John's head about Sylvia being a disgrace, this never would have happened.

Sooner or later, Sylvia started remembering everything.Now she knew.

Where was Sylvia heading to now? God knows where. Anywhere? Perhaps. Nowhere? That's more like it. She sat down in a park she stumbled upon, and watched the little boys and girls fly kites and play together. Everything was so peaceful. If only her life was that peaceful. Why couldn't she have been born human? Did this God person not want her to be a human? Wait... didn't Deadpool say something about Thor being a God? Oh my gosh! Was Thor the person who didn't want Sylvia to be a human?

Sylvia found herself chuckling. That's ridiculous! Thor is a wonderful person from the looks of it, and so is Tony Stark.

"Tony Stark..." She found herself mumbling, trying the name out on her tongue. She liked it.

Standing up from her position on the grassy land, she stretched, hearing the cranks and clinks coming from inside of her. When was the last time she oiled herself?

Sylvia took in her surroundings, and gasped.

Stark Tower.

Maybe she could find Tony there. She walked into it, and saw all the people in suits.

Sylvia was wearing a frilly white dress. She didn't fit in at all.

She walked up to the lady at the desk. "Excuse me?" The lady looked up and smiled. An obviously fake and annoyed smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Tony here?"

"Name please?"

"Um... Sylvia Stark." She lied. The lady gasped and stood up.

"You're his wife?!"

"Yes! Exactly." What was a wife again?

"Here, let me escort you to his office. Please follow me." The lady and Sylvia walked into an elevator and went all the way up. Tony was sitting in his office, playing with some clacker balls. It didn't seem like he was doing any work. The lady opened the door to his office and he smiled.

"Lilly! Can I help you, sweetheart?" Lilly frowned.

"Mr. Stark, your _wife_ is here to see you." He raised a brow.

"Wife? I don't have a-." Sylvia pushed past Lilly, walked up to him and sat in a chair. "Oh! Sylvia, dear! Yes, Lilly, leave me and my **_wife_** to discuss whatever she is here for please! Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. I have money. I can give you a really bad reputation." Lilly shivered and nodded, smiling again to Sylvia, but she didn't pay any attention. The door closed and Tony narrowed his eyes. "Wife. You just had to be my **WIFE.**"

"I don't even know what a wife is. I just used your last name to be able to get in." Sylvia said, copying Tony with her eyes. He sighed.

"What is it you need, Sylvia? I haven't seen you in a month. I'm pretty sure Nick was gonna send me to come looking for you. Seraphina's really worried, you know." Sylvia frowned.

"Seraphina's just acting."

"Woah... sibling rivalry much?"

"Tony, I really need a place to stay."

"We're in first-name basis now? You have Deadpool's place." Sylvia frowned deeper.

"Sorry, would you like me to call you Mr. Stark?... Please don't let me go back to him. Plus, isn't that where Seraphina is staying?" Tony put a hand to his chin.

"Good point."

"Trust me, I just need enough money to buy a house, then I'll be out of your life." Tony smirked.

"Tell me your life story." Sylvia jerked back, a bit surprised from his sudden interest.

"Why do you want to know? Tony chuckled.

"You'll be LIVING with me."

"Touche. Well, I guess it started when dad made me..."

_John Shepard was quite bright for his age, thirty-two, but sadly he could never find a girlfriend. He's always wanted a daughter, so he's making her! In his basement..._

_Not creepy at all._

_The first one was going to be named Seraphina._

_In all honesty, he never really wanted two girls. Seraphina was enough! She would be smart, and beautiful. But something came over him right before he put the life chip into Seraphina, and thus he spent another month and a half making Sylvia. He made her exactly like Seraphina._

_The two girls were always friendly to each other, but Seraphina would complain to John about not wanting a sister sometimes. John laughed and said she'd have to deal with her, and love her, because that's what sisters do._

_Then, one day while John was out at a bar, he had met Marian Lynch. She was beautiful, more beautiful than her two robot daughters. They had sex, and soon he found out Marian was pregnant. Because of the scare, Marian got an abortion. John was heartbroken, and told Marian Seraphina could be their lost daughter._

_Since Marian was only pregnant with one, they forgot about Sylvia, who was locked in her room whenever Marian was over. Sooner or later, she moved in and Sylvia was forced to stay in her room forever. Seraphina would laugh with her mother and father, and they would buy her things and show her love, but Sylvia still loved her father. She would just forever hate Marian Lynch._

_Seraphina came up one day and gave Sylvia a bucket of water. She told Sylvia to take a bath with the bucket of water. Sylvia, while using as little of the water as possible, explained to Seraphina the feeling she would get whenever she would look at her father. The butterflies in her stomach, and whenever she looked at Marian she would get so mad._

_Seraphina laughed and told her to get over it, because John would never love a mistake. Sylvia, not being exposed to the English language, didn't get what she meant by that._

_The next week or so, Seraphina came up again. Sylvia asked for an English dictionary, and seeing as the only thing Sylvia had was a bed, Seraphina got her sister the dictionary._

_Days, weeks, months, and years passed. Everyone had forgotten about Sylvia completely. Sylvia would read her dictionary, then go to sleep. Marian, John, and Seraphina would do whatever they did those days, then go to sleep. That's how the family worked._

_Then, one day, Sylvia disobeyed and left her bedroom. When Marian saw her, she exploded, clawing at the robot and breaking her._

_Sylvia was left in the living room with an eyeball dangling by a wire, her hair was ripped in some parts, and she was missing a leg. John, feeling sympathy for the robot, fixed her up. He told her never ever to come out of the room again._

_But she did. And this time, Marian told her she was an accident, and so on._

_They kicked Sylvia and Seraphina out of the house, then after walking a few miles, they fell asleep. When they woke up, they had no recollection of what had happened, and in their boots were papers explaining their names and where they were._

"That's what happened." Tony stared at the robot girl in shock. How could she had lived with that... that neglect? He stood up.

"So your own sister didn't even care for you?"

"That's where the hard part comes in. I apologize for not telling you, but it's hard. Seraphina never really cared for me. To her, I was a piece of junk, scrap metal. She thought I should have been shut down eons ago." Tony nodded slowly.

"So when you woke up at Spider-Man's house, you loved your sister, yes?"

"I've always loved her. I've never stopped." Tony felt his heart break for this little robot. How could she love someone who hates her guts?

"And she loved you back?"

"Yes. But then I started remembering." Tony looked over at Sylvia, and Sylvia looked at him.

"You'll live with me. Trust me, I won't let Seraphina even think about you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Chile Hadwing (Hope I spelled that right...) for reviewing and following!**

**I apologize, this chapter is a bit short, but I'm pretty sure more will be up tonight. xD**

* * *

The two arrived at the Stark residence. It was much bigger than Deadpool's house...

"This is your house. _Riiiight_." Sylvia said, looking at it. Tony frowned at her.

"What?"

"You wouldn't be able to afford this!"

"Dude. I'm rich. Stark Tower... Tony Stark... yeah."

"I'm getting this from the guy who was playing with balls when I got to the office." Sylvia retorted, and walked up the stairs. She opened the door and her eyes widened. "You... live in a mansion." Tony laughed at her reaction.

"Yup! Go ahead and pick your room, there's about twenty rooms that aren't being used. Just don't pick the one at the very end. It's mine. Unless you want to." Tony winked, and Sylvia stared at him oddly. "What?" Stare. "What? Stop that." Staaaaaare. "I'm gonna back away slowly now." And he did just that.

Sylvia picked her room and sat on the bed. The only thing she had was the clothes on her back... and Tony, she guessed.

* * *

She stayed in her room until the evening, and there was no sign of Tony. He apparently had better things to do. Sylvia was already introduced to Jarvis, so she walked downstairs and looked around. She quickly hid behind a wall.

What was _she_ doing here?

"Are you sure you haven't seen Sylvia anywhere? I know it's been a month, but I'm still worried." Her sister's voice sounded through the room.

"I've answered about five times, Seraphina. No, I have not seen Sylvia anywhere. I'm starting to think you're only coming here to see me." Tony said. Sylvia's hand turned into a fist. _'So she's looking for me now.'_, she thought. "Plus, aren't you not allowed to get off the helicarrier?" Seraphina giggled.

"I have my ways of getting permission. Anyways, Tony, thank you for your help. If you see Sylvia anywhere, please-." Sylvia stepped out of her hiding place and Seraphina gasped.

"Sylvia! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She walked slowly up to Sylvia, and with each step Sylvia backed away. Tony walked next to Sylvia and pushed her behind him.

"I can take care of myself. I can have the strength of the Hulk, I hope you remember that." Sylvia whispered harshly to Tony. He looked behind her.

"Does it look like I care?" Sylvia growled and pushed Tony out of the way.

"Seraphina." She said in greeting, but it sounded cold. Seraphina frowned and looked over at Tony.

"Oh... did she tell you that bull story about us neglecting her? Please don't believe that... Sylvia has always been a trouble-maker. Only tid-bits of the story are true. There was a girl named Marian Lynch, but before she had a chance to meet my... lovely sister, Sylvia blew poor Marian's head up and an explosion of brains just went flying everywhere. That's why we had to lock her in her room. Dad made an accident when he was routing her brain, and she ended up very hostile and homicidal." Without anyone seeing, Seraphina reached into her pocket and pressed a button on a remote.

Sylvia felt a pang inside herself, and grabbed Tony's shoulder, he looked over at her and she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't say anything. She glared at Seraphina before charging at her and pinning her to the ground.

"D... on't... l... ie." Sylvia whispered. It was barely audible. "Don't... hu...rt... him..." Seraphina looked over at Tony, who was standing still. Laughs were heard throughout the house. Tony watched as he began to walk over to the two. Nothing seemed to be going on except those laughs. Who was the one laughing.

Sylvia? Seraphina?

Tony was now next to them. It was Seraphina, and he watched in horror as Sylvia flopped to the floor next to them, with broken wires coming out of her stomach. The evil sister got up and disappeared through a window. He was too busy making sure she didn't die.

"Sylvia? Sylvia, look at me." Her eyes slowly darted over to meet his, and she smiled, tears pouring.

"I'm dying... I'm dying!" Tony stared at her.

"Yes! You are! This is no time to be _**HAPPY**_ about that."Sylvia laughed again.

"Don't you get it? I-I've been wanting to die... all this time... and my sister granted me that! I guess you... could say she does love me." Sylvia's world turned black, the last thing she saw was a tear going down Tony's face.

The one, single, lonely tear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter so far. :C**

**Chile Hadwing: I'm goin', I'm goin'! XD**

* * *

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzz!

Sylvia's eyes shot open, and she sat up straight in a flash. Tony was almost hit with her head, because he was leaning over her, and he shot back fast enough. Sylvia scanned the room.

Thor was there, along with some guy-

"Wait, is that Captain America?" Wow, nice first words there, Sylvia. He laughed.

"Yes, I am. But you can call me Steve. We're glad you're okay, Tony explained to us what happened." Speaking of Tony...

Sylvia's head went left, right, then behind her. She had to lift her head to see behind Thor. "Tony? Where's Tony? Is he safe?" Thor nodded.

"He's fine. He went upstairs when you woke up. He was the one who fixed you, with the help of Dr. Bruce Banner. He told us what Black did to you and he told Director Fury." Black... So they were using the aliases.

Sylvia stood up with no problems, and felt her limbs to be easier to move. She shot a questioning look to the two of them.

"Tony oiled you up. Said you needed to be." Steve explained, and Sylvia nodded, walking past the two and walking out of the room. They all walked out and then Sylvia screamed, stopping herself.

"I'M NAKED!" She said, holding the robe closer to her body. She heard someone chuckle, and looked behind her but it wasn't Thor or Steve.

It was Tony and Dr. Bruce Banner. (Tony was the only one laughing though. Figures.) Sylvia pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. "This is not what I had in mind." Tony walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey! On the bright side, you're not dead!" Sylvia smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah, uh, what I said before I died... I was just going into depressed mode. Literally." Tony smiled at her and did what she didn't expect.

_Hugged_ her.

She didn't know what to do... Sylvia's never remembered hugging a guy. Is it the same as hugging a girl? No... this seemed much more intimate. He had his face buried in her hair, buried in her neck, and somehow everyone else had gone somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I don't know what to do back to let you know I accept the gesture." She said, and Tony burst out laughing.

"Let me help you then." He said, and grabbed the robot's hands, wrapping it around his neck. She smiled.

"I accept your gesture now, right? And I think they said when you love someone, you do this?" She rubbed her nose against Tony's.

When she pulled back, he looked shocked. Sylvia frowned. "Did I do it wrong? Was I supposed to rub my nose somewhere else?" He shook his head.

"No, no... you did it right, but... you love me?"

"Of course!" She smiled brightly, and he smiled back, kissing her on the nose.

"You know, I just met you a month ago, and yesterday I just got to know you, but I think I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Notes:**

**When Sylvia thinks about her hair reminded herself of a 'Japanese singer' and she says, "Hatsun?" she was referring to Miku Hatsune (Hatsune Miku), a robot (Vocaloid) singer. Google her, and you'll know what I mean about the hair.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I need clothes." Sylvia said, looking down at her half-robe. Tony smirked.

"I like you better without the robe."

"I'll just take it off then."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. God, you act like a teenage boy." Sylvia said, walking into her bedroom (which was conveniently placed in front of them). Tony followed.

"I left the clothes that you wore on the floor in the other room. It's... kind of, ripped to shreds. So I got you something else." Sylvia looked at the bed. On top of the neat bedsheets, there was a white shirt with long sleeves, but the sleeves were ripped in certain places. The back had angel wings (like, actual angel wings). The other part was a mini skirt with stockings and some combat boots. Next to that was a domino mask, and some white ribbons. She looked over at Tony.

"Tony, is this what I think it is, and are you doing what I think you're doing?" Tony smiled knowingly at her, getting on one knee.

"Miss Stark! Will you become an Avenger?" He said, and instead of showing an engagement ring, he showed blue hair dye and war paint. Sylvia laughed, grabbing it and opening it, smearing the war paint on her face.

"I do. And whats up with 'Miss Stark'?" She said quietly, and he laughed, getting up.

"Well, you don't want to share the same last name as Seraphina, do you? Fury said it would be easier to dye your hair a different color than Seraphina, and I chose blue because... I like exotic colors." He said, though he didn't know if he meant it. He just wanted to see the robot with blue hair.

Sylvia nodded slowly. "Well, I don't know how to dye my hair."

"That's why we have stylists."

* * *

A few hours later, Sylvia's hair was blue. She laughed as she reminded herself as a Japanese singer. What was her name again? Hatsun?

As she got into her outfit, she wondered where Thor, Steve, and Dr. Banner were. Tony hadn't left her side the whole time, so where were the others?

She decided to leave out the domino mask, and wiped off the war paint. She put her hair into two long ponytails with the white ribbon. And the angel wings were very long.

"Tony. How am I going to get out of the bathroom door with these?" She heard Tony chuckle.

"On your sleeve there are some buttons." She looked down and pressed one, which sent her flying up and knocking her head on the roof.

"Ow." She said, rubbing it. Sylvia pressed another button, and it made the angel wings disappear into her back. "That works. I'm going to have to learn how to function the rest though." She walked out of the bathroom and clicked the button again, to show off her wings. Tony smiled at her.

"It looks good on you. So, your other name... Is it going to be White?" Sylvia bit her bottom lip, which Tony loved for a moment before she stopped.

"White Angel? I'm going for..." She trailed off, not wanting to say what she was going for. Tony noticed the sudden halt, and stood from Sylvia's bed, walking up to her and grabbing her hand.

"Going for what?"

"Going for a two-word name. Do I have to elaborate on why?" Tony smirked, knowing full well what she meant.

'Iron Man' had two words.

"Alright, well the others are in the living room, along with the rest of The Avengers and Fury. Come on."

They walked out.

_Though Tony wouldn't admit it to anyone else but Sylvia, she was quite loyal to him. Why?_

When they were in the living room, Sylvia scanned the people before her.

Thor, Steve (or Captain America), Tony (or Iron Man), Dr. Bruce Banner, a woman with guns, a man with a bow and arrows, and a man with a patch over his eye. Dr. Banner walked up to Sylvia and showed his hand.

"I didn't get to introduce myself properly. I'm Bruce Banner, I helped Tony with your... incident." Sylvia stared at the hand.

"Ahem... you shake it." Tony told her, and Sylvia laughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm not really used to human customs yet. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Banner. Or Dr., as I recall?" She shook his hand. He smiled, a warm smile. Sylvia instantly wanted to get to know Bruce more.

"Yes, Dr., but you can call me Bruce if you'd wish."

"Then you can call me Sylvia, if you'd wish." He chuckled, and backed away into the group again. Sylvia scanned it again. The man with the eye patch walked up to her.

"Sylvia Shepard, yes?"

"It's 'Stark'. I'm adopting the last name for now, but yes, I am she. You must be the honorable Director Nick Fury?" He didn't seem to notice the compliment Sylvia unknowingly threw in there.

"Yes. I am your director, that is correct. Would you be living in the helicarrier, or here with Mr. Stark?" Before Sylvia had time to answer, Tony interupted.

"Well, since she's pretty much my property, she goes wherever I go." Sylvia nodded enthusiastically.

"So you'll be staying in Tony's room at the helicarrier when he stays there?" She shrugged.

"If it's no trouble." He nodded.

"I know how over-protective Tony gets with his new toys. I'll let you get acquainted with the rest of the team. Tony, you are to bring her to the helicarrier tomorrow, bright and early."

"How early?"

"Five A.M. sharp. Not a minute late." Sylvia got the feeling of very, very commanding off of Director Fury, and then he left. Sylvia walked up to the female, holding her hand up.

"I'm Sylvia."

"I'm Natasha. I'm supposed to teach you about the birds and the bees, apparently." Natasha said, with some annoyance as she shook Sylvia's hand.

"What's that?"

"You'll learn." Tony laughed out. Sylvia looked over at the man with the arrow and held a hand out.

"Sylvia."

"Clint." He said, but he didn't shake her hand. She pulled it back and looked around the room. There wasn't really anyone else she didn't know but she found this fun, so she walked over to Steve and saluted.

"I am Sylvia Stark, reporting for duty, **SIR**!" Steve smiled.

"At ease!" She laughed, and walked over to Thor. She held her hand out, and he shook it.

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." Tony looked over at us.

"He's the God of Rain. Or was it Thunder?" Thor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"God of Thunder, Miss Shepard." Sylvia laughed nervously, being afraid of correcting a God.

"Actually-"

"I know it's Stark now, but I like Shepard. Grant me permission to call you that?" She nodded.

"I guess that's your nickname for me now!" She walked next to Tony. "Hey, I thought The Hulk was in this team?" Bruce looks down, and everyone looks at him.

"Our friendly doctor here is the big guy. He's triggered by anger." Tony explains. "But I haven't gotten him to crack yet! Our friend is very good at controlling himself." Sylvia gives him a face.

"Isn't it not wise to try to provoke him until he becomes the Hulk? No offense, Bruce." Bruce smiles.

"None taken, it's true. I've been trying to reason with him but he just doesn't listen." Sylvia stares at Bruce.

"I just wouldn't expect someone who seems so nice and gentle to become someone so rough!" She exclaims, and Bruce chuckles.

"You wouldn't believe how much I get that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Just a quick note:**

**I might not be able to update starting either tomorrow, tomorrow night, but definitely not Monday. TROPICAL STORM ISAAC is passing by SW Florida, where I live, and right now it's at a hurricane warning. I'm going to spend this time with my family just chilling, and let's hope nothing bad happens.  
**

**In other news, ON MY PROFILE I PUT SYLVIA'S NEW HAIR, HER THEME SONGS, AND SERAPHINA'S THEME SONGS. CHECK EM OUT. If you want me to put a song for Tony/Sylvia, ask.**

**Oh, and someone asked me (Chile Hadwing c;) when the Thor/OC and Deadpool/OC parts are coming. Wellllll, the OCs are going to be introduced soon. One of them is being introduced in this chapter! And the Deadpool/OC, though you may not know it, is already going down :OOO!**

* * *

The rest of the day was just them at Tony's place. Sylvia spoke to Natasha and Steve about Guitar Hero.

"Yes, it's quite fun! I'd like to see everyone trying it one day." Sylvia said, laughing at herself. Tony walked into the room.

"Your wish has been granted." He said, throwing her a Guitar controller. She smiled widely and ran her barefoot self into the living room.

Sylvia pressed a random song on expert and handed the guitar to Thor. "Let's see how good you really are!"

He hit every note of 'Through The Fire and the Flames' on expert, and got a really high score.

Sylvia groaned. "You're the God of Rock now too." Thor looked up at her and smiled triumphantly, handing her the guitar. The buttons were all worn out, so she put the guitar down and slumped on the floor. She thought for a moment as she was alone. She should go out! So she went upstairs and looked into her closet.

Empty.

"Hey, Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Sylvia?"

"Do you think I could get some clothes or something?"

"Tell me your size."

"Um... I don't know it." After a few silent moments, Jarvis replied.

"I already know it, Miss Sylvia. Clothes will be here in ten minutes." Ten minutes passed, and obviously the clothes came. Sylvia put on a black T-shirt, skinny jeans, a trench coat (black) that ends at her thighs and some black boots. She put her blue hair in two pigtails with some white ribbons. She walked out of her room after telling Jarvis 'thank you'.

Tony saw her trying to sneak out of the house. "Where are you going?" She jumped and looked in his direction.

"Out."

"Where?"

"The park? I don't know."

"Alright, well... here." He gave her a watch. "It connects you to the whole Avengers. Just press this button and the names will come up, then you press this button and it'll call that person."

"Alright. See you later, Tony!" She smiled an award-winning smile to him and then ran out of the house, masking her annoyance and anger.

Sylvia looked at the watch Tony gave her, and then raised a brow. He had slipped her a plastic card, a post-it, and money.

The post-it read,

**_In case you wanted to buy yourself something nice. Go ahead and max out the credit card... You do know what a credit card is right?_**

**_Tony._**

Ah, so this is a credit card!

Sylvia walked the streets of Cali, unaware of any of the shops that were popular nowadays. She bought herself some heels (so that she could learn how to walk in them) and a pair of Gorillaz converse (Hey! Robots like good music too!).

On her way back home, Sylvia decided to take an alleyway as a shortcut (she had a GPS built in). She bumped into someone running around the corner.

"Ouch!" The girl yelled, she sounded young. Sylvia patted herself down and then offered a hand to the girl. The girl screamed at her face and backed up against the alley wall.

"It's okay. I don't bite." Sylvia said monotonously and the girl stared at her.

"Please help me! They're chasing me!"

"Who?"

"Her!" Sylvia looked to the left and got pushed to the ground again. She looked up and groaned.

"Seraphina. If we keep meeting up like this, I'm going to have to file a restraining order." Seraphina looked shocked at Sylvia.

"I... I thought you were dead!" She screamed out maniacally, and then disappeared. The girl from before was still there, but shaking. Sylvia threw her trench coat over the girl, thinking she was cold.

"What is your name?"

"D-Diana... She came chasing after me after I shot... water... in her face... with my hands..." Diana looked at her hands. Sylvia sat up, and called Tony through her watch.

"What?" He said, looking at the screen.

"Tony, can you send a car?"

"Um, grab a taxi?"

"No. I need you in the car. I have a... How old are you honey?"

"Nine..."

"I have a nine year old girl with me... and... um... butternut."

"Butternut?"

"Butternut! You know, _Steve_'s favorite food! Speaking of _Steve_, I'm sure_ Nick_ would like to meet Diana! And maybe _Bruce_ too! Oh, and _Natasha_!" She said, her voice getting rougher and rougher.

"Oh. I get what you mean. I'm on my way." And with that, the watch shut off. Sylvia looked over at Diana, who was clinging to her leg.

"It's okay. Tony is a really good man, and he'll help you with your water problem."

"I'm not a freak!"

"I know you aren't a..." Sylvia stopped mid-sentence when Diana grew right before her eyes to about twenty-five.

"...Freak..." Diana stared at her hands in shock.

"I'm not nine anymore!"

"Yeah, I can see that! Look, when Tony comes, you call him Mr. Stark, okay? Not because he's strict or anything, but to sound professional... and um..." Sylvia fixed Diana's coat, then smiled. "There! Now, do you have any sisters who are going through the same thing?" Diana shook her head. "Okay." A car pulled up and Tony stuck his hand out of the window, signaling them to get in. Sylvia grabbed Diana's hand and they went into the car.

"I thought you said she was nine."

"I thought I said that too." Sylvia looked over at Diana, who was clinging to her (Sylvia's) arm. "She told me she shot water out of her hand... and you won't guess to whom it was."

"Let me guess:"

"Seraphina." They both said at the same time. "You think she's following me?" Sylvia asked.

"It's a possibility, but I wouldn't think she'd know you're... well... alive."

"Mr. Stark?" Tony looked over at the girl's face, who was now nine again.

"You just... changed ages again."

"I know... It's been happening for a while now. My mom hasn't let me into the house anymore. She says I'm abnormal." Tony shook his head, smiling at the girl and grabbing her hand.

"You aren't abnormal. This happens to a select amount of people, and it happens you are the youngest. We have people with super strength, agility, speed... Hell, I'm Iron Man!" He said, laughing. "And you can call me Tony, honey."

"Can I call you dad?" Tony looked at Diana weirdly. Dad? Why would she want that?

"Um, sure. If it makes you feel any better." Diana smiled.

"And I can call her, mom! So now we're like a family!" Sylvia felt a tear go down her cheek, but she wiped it before Diana could see it. Whether or not Tony saw it, she didn't know.

"Sylvia, I have to talk to you alone when we get to the house... which we're at now!" He said, opening the car door for the two young ladies. They walked into the house and Sylvia sat Diana down in the living room (she told Jarvis to put a kid's show on for her), Tony went to go deal with The Avengers who were in another living room, and told them not to go downstairs to annoy the poor kid.

Sylvia went into Tony's room and he looked over at her. "Mom and Dad. Isn't this just a bit too weird?"

"I agree... and when I found her, she said she was running from Seraphina. Could she have set this up?" Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

"It could be possible, and I hate saying that." Sylvia decided to drop the Diana subject and bring up what she wanted to say for a while.

"You told me you loved me." Tony stared at her for a while. "What did you mean by it? You haven't showed me any affection since meeting me, and when I left you wanted to keep tabs on me by putting this god damn watch on me! I have a cell phone, you know!"

"Built-in?" He asked accusingly. Sylvia's jaw dropped.

"You know what I told Diana before she came over here? Tony Stark is a great man! Tony Stark is so sweet! I guess I better take that back if you think I'm just a piece of metal with a brain." She returned, and he sighed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Like hell you didn't, Tony!" The room went silent for a while before Gorillaz began playing through the speakers in the room. "What the hell?"

"I thought you would like some music." Jarvis said, somewhat comically. (Well, as comically as an AI could get)

Sylvia stared at the ceiling (as if Jarvis was there) and shook her head. "At least it's good music. Sorry I did that, Tony." She looked up and Tony wasn't there.

"Tony?"

She turned around and her lips met Tony's. Her eyes widened, but she slowly closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, the door opened and Diana appeared with Thor.

"Mom! Dad!"

"What is going on in here?" Thor asked, and Tony and Sylvia broke apart.

"Nothing."


	8. Chapter

_In An Undisclosed Area..._

The woman stroked his chest, going down and down with her soft fingertips. She went to his ear and breathed, "Tell me you love me, Wade Wilson."

"You can't boss me around." He said comically.

"Oh? Well then, I'll be on my way..."

"No!..."

"Then tell me," She licked his neck. "What I want to know..." He looked down at her, and kissed her hard.

"I love you, Sylvia Shepard."

* * *

...

**A/N: :OO! SYLVIA IS TWO TIMING? So, do you, kind reader, think she's two timing Tony? And if not, then why did Wade tell Sylvia Shepard he loved her?**

**This is just a short preview of the next chapter, although that's all we have on the mysterious love affair thing we have going on c:**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'll have photos up of Diana on my profile.**

* * *

_**Three Months Later...**_

Sylvia bounded through the doors to the Stark residence, sighing loudly.

"Back from the misson, Miss Sylvia?" Jarvis asked. Sylvia fell face first onto the couch.

"Ugh! It's just so painful on my poor robotic limbs... The training pisses me off, everything just... pisses me off! How's Diana?"

"She's doing well, Miss Sylvia, there is absolutely no need to worry. Master Stark took her to SHIELD to train."

"Ah... that's good. How about you, Jarvis? How are you today?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking Miss Sylvia."

"Can you put some Spongebob on the TV please?"

"Yes, Miss Sylvia." He played the kid's show as Sylvia waited for Tony and Diana to return.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Diana stared at the clock on the wall. It was one in the morning, and three more minutes until Tony came to get her. All she really did today was train. And train. And _train_!

She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror before morphing to a twenty-five year old blonde beauty. Diana stopped calling Sylvia and Tony her 'mom' and 'dad', now they're simply Tony and Sylvia. She giggled as she thought about a certain A.I. Jarvis was one of her best friends.

Diana didn't go to school. Whenever she changed ages, she would learn new things, so she's pretty much a nine year old genius (when she's nine anyways). She's learned how to control her aging though.

She decided to stay around the twenties for now, but Sylvia still babies her. Diana can't complain though, she's been in love with Sylvia since day one! If only she could be like her...

There was a knock at the door and Diana was pushed out of her thoughts. She opened the door and there stood Thor.

"Hello, Diana. Do you mind if I enter?"

"Not at all. Come on in. Nothing special in here anyways." She said, letting Thor in. Thor and Diana had been getting along greatly, and Tony referred to Thor as her 'BFF' now. Diana walked into the room and sat on the bed. "What's bugging ya', buddy?" He looked over at her.

"Bugging me?"

"It means 'what's bothering you'. I guess people say it because bugs, like mosquitos, are annoying, and bother people." She explained to the best of her abilities, but it seemed to do the trick.

"Oh, I see. Well, what is bugging me is that Tony told me I'm 'friend-zoned'. What is this 'friend-zone' he speaks of?" Diana held her laughter in. Thor liked someone? How cute!

"Tony's a bugger. Just ignore him. Friend-zone means when you like your best friend, or just a friend, but you aren't sure the friend likes you back or she's dating someone else, and you're stuck having a crush on her until something happens. It's called friend-zone because you'll forever be stuck as the person's friend until something changes." Thor looks over at her.

"Do you have a romantic interest, Diana?" She blushed. Crap, crap, crap.

"Uh, uh, uh... No!"

"Are you friend-zoned?" She sighed. Defeated again by the God of Thunder.

"Yes."

"With who? Is it polite to ask?" Diana stared at him. She mentally shook her head.

"With you." She said quietly, and Thor left the room as quickly as he could. Tony came shortly after, but caught the kiddo crying. He stared at her through the crack in the door before entering.

"Diana? What's wrong, Kiddo?" She looked up from the tear-stained pillows.

"My whole life." He sighed, walking up to her and sitting on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong with it."

"Yes it is! Thor doesn't love me back!" Tony stared at her wide-eyed.

"You... confessed to Thor. Right. And you think he doesn't love you back?" Tony burst into laughter and Diana just slumped into the pillows. "Dude, Thor's obsessed with you! I haven't seen him open up to anyone ever! He probably was just a little caught off guard by what you said." Diana sighed, agreeing with what Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony."

"No problem."

* * *

They arrived at the house, but before going in there was an envelope on the wall. Pictures of Sylvia and Deadpool were in it, and it wasn't just them smiling, no, they were doing intimate things.

Tony swung the door open and found Sylvia watching Spongebob. She looked over at the two and smiled, getting up and walking over to them

"Hey, how was-!" She was cut mid-sentence by Tony shoving the pictures in her face. She looked them over and looked over at Tony. "Tony... you don't really think this is me, do you?"

"The person in that picture looks exactly like you. You can't always blame it on _her_." He said rudely.

"Master Stark, may I remind you that Miss Sylvia has been here ever since she returned on her mission? And I know she was on her mission, because she called me for data about the enemy? I would have known if she was meeting up with another man because of that watch you gave her. It has a tracking device on it, and I have hacked into it. No offense, Miss Sylvia. And Sylvia's hair is blue, while Seraphina's, who is in the picture, is blonde. So please, Master Stark, do not take it out out the poor girl. She has done nothing wrong. Goodnight." Jarvis explained, and they never heard his voice again.

Diana stood behind Tony and watched Sylvia's every move. She stood upright and wiped a tear from her face. Tony made no move to apologize. She walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her trench coat. Before she could leave, Tony grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't think you have the right to know." She asked, but not rudely. It sounded... disappointed? Before Sylvia could leave, Diana grabbed her arm.

"You'll be back, right Sylvia? Please don't leave... if you are, then I'm coming with you no matter what." Sylvia smiled sadly at Diana, putting her arm softly back to her side.

"I don't know if I'll be back, dear Diana. But I promise you, that if I decide I am not coming back, I will come find you." Sylvia left out the door without looking at Tony.

This man couldn't trust her, so why should she trust him?

Diana stared at Tony shocked. He was still standing in the middle of the room. She went over to him and he looked over at her.

"You fucked up big time, Tony. You know, I always knew you could be a bit... wrong about some things, but I didn't know it would come to this. Let me ask you something... has Sylvia ever told you about her past?" Nod. "Well then you should know by now that she isn't the type of person to do that. You don't own her, Stark, and you just let her get away. There are people who love Sylvia. The team, me, Jarvis, and even you. You may deny it, but I know that look on your face. For the past two months, you've been staring at her with lust, Tony. I've seen it. And don't tell me, 'oh, you're just a child' because I know these things. Now go." Tony looked at her.

"Go where?"

"**GO GET HER, YOU IDIOT**!" Tony ran out of the door, not looking back.

* * *

"Sylvia!" He yelled. He had finally found her. She was sitting in the park that she decided to go to Tony for help. She looked over at him. "Oh, Sylvia. Thank God I found you. You don't know how much I've worried." He said, getting on his knees in front of her. "Please come back. I-I beg you. I messed up. And I love you. And I just didn't want to know that Deadpool won you over before I got a chance to." Sylvia stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"You love me?" She asked, her legs crossed and her arms crossed. Tony couldn't deny that she looked sexy in this position, as if she was in charge.

He nodded, looking at her straight in the eye. She stared.

"And this was an accident?" He nodded again. She picked his chin up.

"Then I forgive you. But let it be the last time you think you own me. Because you don't, Mr. Stark." She said, looking at him with dominance. He nodded again, relieved, and she kissed him, hungrily.

"Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a rather short (really short) chapter. I've realized I hadn't updated in a while, so here you go. It's sort of a filler chapter introducing the characters once again.**

* * *

Sylvia woke up the next morning with a start. She jumped up in her bed and continued to listen to the... _Loud_... Conversation Diana and Tony were having.

"But Tony! You NEVER let me take ANY car out!" Diana whined, and Sylvia began getting dressed with a smile on her face.

"Because I know you will crash it... them, if we're talking about multiple cars." Said Tony, sounding like a troll. Sylvia slipped on a white dress.

"But what if I don't crash it? You'll never know if you don't give me the opportunity to drive one!" The robot slipped some uggs on and walked out into the living room,

"Guys! Guys! Geez..." Sylvia called out, scratching the back of her head sleepily and yawning. Diana frowned, and so did Tony.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sylvia. Did these two wake you up?" Jarvis asked. Sylvia shook her head as if Jarvis was in front of her,

"Yeah, but it's no problem."

"Well, good morning then."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Sylvia said chirpily, forgetting all about Seraphina for once (but not for long). Tony looked over at her and the two exchanged a glance before hugging.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay. I was already almost-awake." Sylvia responds, and she breaks the hug to frown, "Now, why won't you let Diana drive?" Tony groaned. No one was on his side this time.

"Because she'll wreck one!" He argued, and Diana made a noise that sounded like 'psh'.

"You don't know that. Diana, you can take the Mercedes. Keys are hidden under Tony's mattress." Tony gasps,

"How did you know?! I had hidden those keys pretty damn good... from ANYONE." Sylvia smiled knowingly.

"Anyone, yes, but not from a very nosy and intelligent AI with the power to seduce her new master."


End file.
